


spring is the season of change

by windkkun



Category: BanG_Dream!
Genre: F/F, Multi, i love arisa and i want arisa to be loved!! by her bandmates slash gfs!!, this is pretty bad.. please leave advice and criticism so i can improve!! thanks!!, this is the first fic for bandori on ao3 waou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: Arisa realises how much her life has changed, on one Sunday morning. Set after episode 8 (because I need Saaya to be in the band).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why compare Arisa ships when you can ship everyone in Poppin'Party together? They're all gay it makes complete sense

It was a nice, sunny Sunday morning, perfect for going outside and hanging out with friends. Or, Arisa thought contentedly, for rolling oneself into a blanket burrito and turning the air-con to the lowest temperature it could go to while browsing the net. She enjoyed her little spot of heaven, her respite from the chaos and confusion that daily life brought, for all of five seconds before the number 1 problem in her life came barging in.

Arisa had to talk to her grandma about letting Kasumi into their house before 11 am in the morning on rest days and weekends.

“Arisa, Arisa!” Kasumi grinned excitedly. “It’s time for practice!” Just as she said that, four other familiar faces - the other major problems in her life - appeared at her doorway. 

Arisa groaned and began to unravel her cozy blanket burrito, slightly regretting having joined a band. Long gone were her days of slacking off and watching old shounen anime while snacking on chips and cookies. “Give me a second, I’ll be down soon,” she said, shooing the other members out of her room. She heard all of them descend the staircase, Kasumi running ahead of the rest, and their laughter got softer and softer as they made their way to the practice room.

As she washed herself up and changed into a casual dress, Arisa was struck with the sudden revelation that her life had changed massively within just a few months. For years, Arisa always went to school alone and came home alone, never came home late due to club activities or hanging out with friends, and spent all of her free time staring at her computer or tending to her bonsai. She knew her grandma was worried about her, but she really never felt lonely. It was only that Spring, after the human hurricane Toyama Kasumi burst into her life and asked to see that stupid star-shaped red guitar, that she began to understand this strange emotion.

And as the others entered her life, and filled the void in her heart that she never knew existed, a new emotion surfaced as well.

She couldn’t live without Kasumi’s constant (usually excitable) interferences with her daily routines, bringing tons of colour into her life; the quiet company she shares with Saaya on days when she just wants to sit and exist and think; the deep discussions she has with Tae about music, rekindling her passion for her instrument; and Rimi’s kindness and the choco corones they share when she felt down.

“You know, I think I like you idiots more than my bonsai,” she says offhandedly while everyone’s taking a short water break, tired from practising their newest song.

“Really?” Kasumi shouts, launching herself into Arisa, trapping Arisa into a bear hug before she could even react. 

“Get your hands off me, Toyama Kasumi!”

“Not a chance!”

Arisa hears some laughter, and then the hug suddenly becomes a lot tighter as the rest of the members join in. She looks at their faces, Kasumi’s huge grin that’s brighter than the sun; Saaya’s soft, contented smile; Tae’s kind smile; Rimi’s earnest smile.

Arisa hates change. 

But as she gazes at the girls she fell in love with, she realises that she might not be that averse to change at all.

Well, as long as it was the four of them that were making the changes.


End file.
